


Strength

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	Strength

It is only now that he knows the truth that he realises how strong she is.

To be the Nightwatchman for so long. To maintain the lie during the day and be the ideal noble lady after a night of helping the poor. To look after her father while he was sick. To manage the Knighton estate. To dare to speak out against what she disagreed with. To survive the injuries he has inflicted.

The physical ones too.

To maintain a cheery mood to help brighten her father's long days in the dungeon.

  
To keep going when she had no one left.

  
To face death.

  
And he wonders, if maybe, she could be his strength.


End file.
